With the heightened security levels both in the United States and abroad, travelers with notebook computers are subject to even more intense screening of their notebooks through security at airports, as well as other transportation terminals. Currently, notebook computer owners are required to remove their notebook computer from its carrying case, and the notebook computers are required to be placed separately on a conveyor belt, or, in a tray as it is advanced through the screening process.
These notebook computers, while be designed to be rugged and portable, are subject to intense handling and jostling during the examination and x-ray process. Moreover, the ultimate drop off of the notebook computer down the stainless steel ramp at end of examination leads to damage and scratches of an expensive piece of equipment.
There is desired a notebook computer accessory suitable to facilitate handling and examination of a notebook computer outside of a notebook carrying case, yet which accessory provides physical access and visual inspection of a notebook computer as it is advanced through a security checkpoint. Such a device needs to facilitate easy access to the notebook computer, such as for use or for further inspection when required, yet which securely protects the notebook computer when subject to an examination process, and may even which may be suitable for carrying in a normal computer bag.